


Encounters (of the Strange Kind)

by paburke



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paburke/pseuds/paburke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's first meeting with Jamie's new girlfriend is not going anything like expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters (of the Strange Kind)

**Author's Note:**

> 99% of all I write is case fic, crack, humor or world building. And then there's this 1% of weird that my muse refuses to release until it is written.

It was only because Danny happened to be looking directly at his father when her voice hesitantly echoed through the house. The innocent ‘hello’ was loud enough to be heard over the laughter that had drowned out her knocking. Dad sported the instant surprise and consternation before schooling his features. Interesting. Jamie hurried to greet his new girlfriend at the door and the women were curious to meet her. The detective stepped back to get the best viewpoint. So Danny was watching very carefully when Elizabeth Summers ‘please call me Buffy’ was introduced to Frank Reagan. Danny was able to translate the ‘oh, crap’ and the ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ but it was the dark, wry humor of ‘how do I get myself into these situations’ that sealed the deal. She covered it well and Danny was sure that no one else had the faintest clue.

As soon as Dad excused himself from the dinner table to get dessert, Danny followed.

“You tapped that?” Danny couldn’t restrain himself. “Seriously.”

“December seventh, two thousand one.”

“It was that memorable, that you remember the…” the words died off at his father’s pointed look. The year would have put it after his mother’s death, the month would have put it after the Towers fell and an early Thanksgiving without Mary Reagan, and the date… that would be the day after Danny had announced that he was going to do a tour a duty in the Marines. “Oh.” He could understand why his father might have indulged in a little anonymous sex but, “why did she go after you?”

“You don’t really expect your father to kiss and tell, do you?” The breathy whisper _directly in his ear_ made Danny scramble back so fast he tipped over the chair he was sitting on. His brother’s girlfriend, his baby brother’s blonde bubbly girlfriend, caught and righted it almost instantly. And very quietly, so softly that none of the family in the dining room would have heard. She was as silent as a ghost and more dangerous than some of the Special Ops soldiers he had known. 

“She said that I was the only person in the bar with almost as many demons as she and almost _coping_ ,” his father repeated the long ago conversation.

The blonde tilted her head. “I think I also mentioned that you had a family worth conquering your demons for. I was right.”

Suddenly, the question wasn’t ‘what did she connect with in Frank Reagan?’ but ‘what did she connect with in _Jamie_ Reagan?’.

“Oh put away your fierce look, big brother,” Buffy said with an eye roll. “Everyone here knows that Jamie is too sweet –long term- for someone as broken as me. I promise to disappear before I hurt him.”

“I maintain that it should be my choice,” Jaime interjected from the doorway. Obviously a well-worn argument. Jamie looked from his girlfriend to his family. “Anything I should know?”

“Oh hell no,” Buffy answered with a shudder. She put away the conversation with easy (and enviable) compartmentalization. “Dessert?”

“I thought that’s what you were checking on?”

Frank Reagan held up a cut apple pie. “And it’s ready. Jamie, grab the ice cream in the freezer.”

“You guys are so stereotypical American, it’s scary.”

“You don’t need to have any,” Danny challenged.

Buffy met his eyes evenly. “I do what I like.” The tone was teasing but the body language promised (or threatened?).

“I noticed,” Danny both teased and promised in return.

*


End file.
